


Life Was Good

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Open to Interpretation, Queerplatonic Relationships, Shippy if you Squint, but yeah this is unadulterated softeness, is how i wrote it, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Ladybug was a simple girl.Marinette was a sunny girl.His lady was a special girl.And life was good.





	Life Was Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mighty_Huntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Huntress/gifts).

> This is my QPP's anniversary gift - pure fluff of one of our favourite pairs  
Love you, my Miracle <>  
(15/2/2020) Do not repost. I give permission for AO3 to host my fic, any other sites or apps must ask my permission before hosting my content

_Life was good. _

Ladybug was a simple girl at heart. All she needed for a good day was some sweet snacks, a warm drink, and good company. Whether it was a sketchbook, her kwami, or another human.

Today was a good day. A weekend, and a rare day where her duties were finished before the morning was out. A day where she could go to her secret garden and design her heart out. A day where she came home with graphite-covered hands and a grin on her face.

A good day that turned into a good evening, as she leapt across buildings, flipping and zipping and racing her partner across the city under the guise of patrol. Then, a kitty in her lap, talking softly. His eyes closed and peaceful, enjoying the closeness of his lady. She had a hand in her kitty’s hair, fingers winding through the chaotic swoops. A fantastic view of buildings and trees, the river Seine winding below - an easy view to find on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Occasionally she would feed him a macaron, brought from the bakery, halved and shared between the two of them. Occasionally he attempted to feed her one, eyes still closed, but a silly grin adorning his face.

Eventually, his talking slowed, and his breathing softened, and Chat Noir was asleep in Ladybug’s lap. A warm cup of hot chocolate in her hands. A blanket to stop the lazy autumn wind.

Ladybug was a simple girl. Sweet snacks, a warm drink, and good company.

_Life was good. _

Marinette was a sunny girl, if you asked anyone that knew her. She had a smile that rivalled sunshine, a laugh that gave angels their wings, and gave hugs that made you feel like everything in the world was right. Her company was a hummingbird, flitting from person to person, never really staying anywhere for too long.

But there was always an exception to the rule. Soft green eyes and a polite smile with perfectly coiffed hair. An equally bright smile and a rare, but equally dorky laugh. They swapped pastries and insides jokes as they sat side by side on a school regulation bench.

No one knew when, or how it had happened, but one day Marinette and Adrien sat close to each other. Half draped on each other. Half asleep on each other. It was like they had always been like that, closer than even Alya and Marinette. Keeping each other from falling, even when asleep. And after that day, it never stopped.

No one knew when, but Adrien Agreste had become where Marinette finally rested. Their hummingbird had found her home, made her nest among bright green and sunshine yellow. A perfect complement to her piercing blue and shining dark. Yin and Yang.

But everyone knew that after it - whatever _it_ was - just being around Adrien made Marinette’s smile somehow brighter, her laugh somehow sweeter, her hugs safer than ever.

Marinette was a sunny girl, and with Adrien, she was her brightest.

_Life was good. _

Lady-Mari-Buginette was a special girl. Everyone knew that, of course, but none other than Chat-Adrien Agreste-Noir. After all, she was his Lady. He was the only one that knew how scared she could be, sometimes. How she was scared when they had to fight akumas, but put on a brave face. How she sounded when she’d just woken from a nap. How she smiled at young kids, the ones that looked at them with stars in their eyes.

Of course, it had taken a while to realise just how special she truly was. But it all led to one beautiful moment, one shining beacon in his memory. Amongst every giggle, every hug, every sacrifice and every victory.

A rare afternoon of freedom. Plagg and Tikki tucked away in the safety of Marinette’s room. Adrien and Marinette sat in the living room. A demolished spread of snacks before the two of them. Pushing and jostling as they frantically tried to beat each other off the screen, giggling when the other yelled in outrage. His Marinette, grinning and whooping as she finally won the round, and she looked positively radiant. Her eyes sparkled, grin stretched from ear to ear. Adrien couldn’t focus on the television announcing his defeat, or her maman watching the two of them fondly, or the sound of the street below.

Because there was his Lady, framed by soft sunlight in the afternoon, the happiest he had ever seen her. His Marinette, the most beautiful she had ever been. His heart swelled, and soon Marinette found herself being swept up into a spinning hug. Sweet, dizzying laughter rang between them, even as she was set down.

They could only stare at each other, grinning and giggling like the children they still were.

Yes, his lady, his Marinette, this girl who he would spend for forever and a day with, was indeed a special girl.

_And life was good._


End file.
